Fandom, meet Fandom
by MagicTimeBear
Summary: Prompt for ontd ai: A flash fic of the Idols based off a picture. "The Idols are having a serious discussion in a limo. Actually, it's everything but serious. They discuss the AI fandom and their shippings. Why does Matt know things? Implied everything.


**A/N: So I was going over the original version and I had to change the story up a bit to make it accurate. haha. So if you have any questions like, "What site are they talking about?" Just ask me and I'll be glad to link you. I say what it is at the bottom. And a link is in my profile. I wrote this story as a prompt for a scavenger hunt at the site. :) I legit believe that the Idols are in character. I've seen enough interaction to believe it. :) If you disagree sorry about your life, because clearly you missed something. Like creeper!danny and scorned!matt (lol ilu Manny.) There is a pic that this goes along with but I don't think I'm allowed to link to it? If you want it feel free to ask me about that too. Also, my writing was limited to a certain amount of words/characters. Most of my stories are a lot better. My lj will be updated with fics that are both longer and well-written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Idols. I do not know them nor have I ever met them. I am not ashamed for shipping real life people. If this is offensive I appologize in advance. Take it down if you must but idrc either way.**

**TPTB= The Power That Be (a.k.a The Producers of AI)**

**tl;dr:**

**This story has implied EVERYTHING for the top 7 idols. Kradam is the main focus. So that means there is implied slash. Don't like? Don't read. It's simple really. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

**Kris' Point of View**

"What's with the seating arrangements?" Anoop asked when he began to crawl into the limo.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He paused at the door and turned to the rest of us.

"There are sheets of paper on the seats with our names on it. Like, assigned seating."

"Assigned seating..." I pondered the concept and found no reason as to why TPTB would do it, but nevertheless I went with it. "Well then, where do–"

"WHERE DO I SIT?" Matt demanded.

All seven of us jumped in shock at Matt's sudden outburst.

"Hey, Doofus, do you mind? It's early and we just woke up," Allison complained.

Matt gave a weary smile in apology. I patted him on the back. I knew he didn't mean it.

"Next to me," Anoop answered slowly, while crawling out of the limo. "But Kris needs to sit down first, and then Adam can enter–"

"Oooo…That's what he said," Adam chuckled in a low voice, for only my ears to hear.

I felt my jaw drop slightly, and my eyes widen in embarrassment.

"Adam, that's inappro–"

"No, no, no, Kris, save that beautiful mouth of yours for later. Get in."

I made my way into the limo, Adam following.

We were assigned seats toward the front of the limo. He on my right.

"I hope you mean for singing…" I said under my breath as Allison slid across the limo bench.

"Of course. What else would I mean?" He asked in an all too innocent voice.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO MATT?" Allison raged, shaking me and Adam out of our hushed conversation. We knew, better than anyone, to not upset Allison when she has to wake up early. We've done it before, and it didn't end up too pretty… she's now blackmailing us. "SO EARLY IN THE MORNING~ UGH."

"Is she going to bite me?" Matt asked Anoop, who was entering the limo from behind him.

"No, Matt. Just get in," Anoop sighed in frustration.

Lil and Danny were the last to sit down on the bench.

Matt sat down slowly next to Allison, watching her with careful eyes. She snapped her teeth at the air causing him to yelp and nearly jump in Anoop's lap. We were all laughing as soon as we settled in our seats.

The limo began to drive off to who knows where. The chatter was basic, really, weather, movies that we've seen or want to see, the competition… everyone was in a good mood too, even Allison chilled out and was smiling.

There was a silence at one point of the ride where we all were just looking out the window, enjoying the sights of L.A.

Except Matt.

"Hey did you ever notice the seating arrangements?"

"I thought we all just decided to go with it," Danny said. Lil nodded in agreement.

"I know we did. But just look at it! Do you see something ~_special~_ about it?"

We all glanced around. I looked at Adam to see if he saw something. I'm pretty sure he did, because the next thing I knew he had a smile playing at his lips.

"Nah, dude. I don't," Anoop replied.

Everyone else, except Adam, nodded their head in agreement with Anoop, adding a few "yeah"'s into the mix.

"Look at Kris and Adam."

All five of them did. I felt self-conscious all of a sudden with all ten of their eyes analyzing us two.

I glanced at Adam once more and he looked so calm, relaxed. I admired that about him. How did he feel so comfortable when they practically tried looking into his soul?

"What about them?" Lil asked.

"They're the dynamic duo. They're ~Kradam~."

"I don't get what you're saying…" I said.

"Well, add Allison into the group," Matt said.

All of us now looked at Allison. She smiled and waved like the goofy teen that she was. We all smiled back.

"Okay… So we have Allison, Adam, and Kris… what does that mean?"

"They're Kradison," Matt said matter-of-factly. "A trio friendship."

"MATTY, DON'T TELL ME YOU LOOK THIS STUFF UP?" Anoop asked in shock.

"I'm only curious! But seriously you guys, I think TPTB look it up too. If you drop Kris from Kradison, you have Adison."

"Adison?!" Adam and Allison asked in unison.

"Do they want me to go to jail?" Adam asked.

"Are they really that delusional?" Allison asked at the same time.

They both looked at me.

"Are they?"

I shrugged. I was just glad that we didn't dive into the ocean that was the Kradam fandom.

"OH NO. DON'T TELL ME THEY SUPPORT YOU AND ME!?" Allison asked Matt in horror.

"Nah. They don't. You're a minor. It's not as easy with you," Matt said. "Hey! Wait! What's wrong with me?"

We all couldn't contain our laughter by now. The American Idol fandom was so crazy. Who would've thought?

"They ~_do~_ support Allioop though."

"Allioop? Allison and Anoop?" Adam asked.

Both leaned across Matt and smiled at each other.

"We have such a kick-awesome name," Allison cheered.

"Look what you just did Alli! You provided meat for the Krallison crowd."

I nearly fell off my chair.

"Krallison?" I looked over to the seventeen year old red-head who was like a younger sister to me.

Matt nodded his head.

"It's not as exciting as Allioop," Allison pouted.

I chuckled at her seriousness of the topic.

"How about Madison?" Adam asked quietly.

"Nah I've never heard of it," Matt said, shaking his head.

I saw, from the corner of my eye, Adam let out a sigh of relief.

"What other pairings are there then?" Danny asked.

"Manoop… and now there's even a Manny… And these are just the ones with the seven of us."

"No one with Lil?"

"I haven't seen any."

"Well it only makes sense," Lil said. "There's a problem with your theory. Some of us are married. Surely they wouldn't interfere."

"Did you forget the first pairing? Kradam. Their fans are the craziest. Fan fiction. Photo manipulations. They're funny too. There's this site online where they worship them."

"How strange," Lil concluded without another word.

I hid my face in Adam's shoulder. I couldn't believe that the attention was brought to us once again.

"Haha! I totally have to check them out," Allison said while pulling out her iphone. I gasped into his shoulder.

Adam leaned over to see what she was doing. The traitor.

"I wouldn't get too cuddly, Kris. Someone with a phone might take a picture and send it to them," Matt said, already holding his camera phone up.

"You wouldn't!" I said, lunging towards him.

"Wait!"

We all stopped what we were doing to see Danny with an inquisitive look on his face.

"You forgot a pairing didn't you?" he asked Matt.

"I don't think so... I'm pretty sure I got all of them," Matt frowned, putting away his phone.

"No, no no. You forgot Allison and me."

We all looked at him in silence. Was he serious?

"Oh wow. You're right."

"He is?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, you guys are Dannison."

"W-o-w," Adam muttered awkwardly, mouthing each letter.

"Alli~ come sit over here with me! Noop, scoot over so we can give our fans a picture. Matt take a picture!"

"You wish. I'd rather give Adison fans a picture." Allison muttered under her breath.

Adam and I were the only ones that heard.

"Oh there's also Kratt! It's the best one! Let me tell you guys all about it!"

"Hey, is that a camera?" Lil asked, waving towards the back of the limo. No one seemed to have heard Lil, so no one else ever noticed it. I smiled in the general direction of where she was waving. Sure the fandom was crazy, but I guess if we weren't just as crazy as they were, this wouldn't be as exciting.

I sigh and lean back against Adam, forever thankful that I get to experience this with him and no longer caring what could possibly be seen by millions of viewers.

Just as long as they mute the audio to the vid.

* * *

**Check out the site. It's kick-awesome.**


End file.
